


The Warrior

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Jake being Jake, Jealousy, M/M, Mike along for the ride, Multi, Singing, Taylor being Taylor, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jake has very specific plans and rules in place for their night outTaylor has his own plans
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaysby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/gifts).



> Haha; took me awhile! But, here is my FIFTIETH endless summer fic - and i am aware i have cheated to meet that number; so i will ty to make it up through the year and still hit 70 (hopefully)
> 
> Also; gift to Gaysby as promised, because you commented on all the Endless Twilight Saga chapters so far 😂  
> Good work - i appreciate that, so as promised... a sorta fluff fic 😋
> 
> I hope you all enjoy
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Warrior.**

Taylor smirked as he strolled along beside Jake, rolling his eyes behind his husbands back at the extensive list of rules for their evening plans to meet their friend Mike for a drink. He sighed and allowed Jake to tow him along by his hand, turning his head to watch the unfamiliar side of town pass him by curiously, as Jake prattled on about his hopes and expectations for the night.

“Taylor!” Jake’s snarking tone drew Taylor’s attention as he was pulled to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk, and he turned to face his husband with an innocent hum and a curious grin. “Are ya even bloody listenin’ to me at all?” Jake demanded haughtily, as Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes again.

“There is to be no singing, no dancing,” Taylor repeated dutifully, smiling serenely as he stepped closer and draped his free arm around his husbands shoulders. “Generally no fun at all, outside of drinking with Mike. No flirting with Mike, no offering to let him watch you fuck me senseless later, no offering to suck him off while you; as aforementioned, fuck me senseless. And absolutely  _ no _ being a sexy bastard and turning you on so we have to leave early. For said aforementioned, mind blowing sex.”

Jake blinked owlishly as Taylor smirked and kissed his nose softly, only shaking himself from his daze when Taylor moved away to allow Jake some air to clear his head. “That… weren’t on the list.” He said, frowning at Taylor in exasperation as his husband snickered. 

"So, you have no problem with you best friend coming to bed with us after said drinks," he queried, raising a brow as he tried not to laugh. "You just don't want me to have any fun while we're drinking? In public that is, because I'm pretty confident you won't be complaining when we get home and I drink your-"

Jake coughed loudly to shut Taylor up, glancing around the street despite the flicker of a grin which passed over his lips. “I just said; no bein’ an embarrassin’ little shit like normal... I just wanna go and enjoy a quiet drink with a friend for once.” He said, as Taylor puffed out his cheeks and exhaled a deep breath up into his hair, rolling his eyes as Jake began to ramble all over again. “Every damn time we go out, ya end up doin’ somethin’ dumb; and we gotta leave early… Now, I found a bar that ain’t got  _ any _ music ya gonna know, it’s a quiet ‘lil place; and we’re just gonna  _ drink _ , yeah? Talk, have fun…” he said, sighing and running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. “... and then that whole, mind blowin’ sex thing, can come later.” He added with a brief flash of a grin. “So long as ya  _ behave _ yaself.”

Taylor feigned an angelic look and bit his lip in unconvincing shyness. “I promise I’ll be good, Daddy.” He murmured, smiling innocently as Jake groaned and rolled his eyes wearily. “If I’m not…” he whispered, leaning close to Jake’s ear. “You’ll just have to spank me for it later.”

Jake scowled as Taylor scuffed his lips briefly along the stubble which dusted his jaw, narrowing his eyes as he fought to decide which emotion took precedence after Taylor’s deliberate teasing. “Ya such a ‘lil shit, sometimes Taylor.” He finally sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as Taylor grinned smugly. “I can’t make out if I’m pissed that ya made me wanna take ya home already, or impressed ya actually managed to do it with so little effort.” 

"We both know it's a little of column A and a little of column B," Taylor said flippantly, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly. "You'll still go to town on my ass when we get home; and that's the really important issue here." He said, grinning as Jake snorted and shook his head fondly. ""So, are we near this… very boring sounding bar, yet?" Taylor asked, looking around curiously.

"Yeah, it's just across the road, over that way." Jake replied, turning to gesture at what certainly looked like the most boring of boring bars Jake had ever found for them to drink in. 

Taylor hummed thoughtfully, examining the building thoroughly, before sighing and spreading his free palm. "Hmm, yep; that looks very boring indeed." He said with a light chuckle, looking back at Jake and sweeping his free arm toward the bar as he bowed low. "Lead on, Top Gun, sir." He drawled, snickering when Jake flashed him a half hearted, withering glare.

" _ Behave _ ." He repeated wearily, rolling his eyes when Taylor smirked and saluted him roughly. Jake sighed as he turned and led Taylor across the road, pausing at the door to point at his husband warningly; narrowing his eyes when Taylor smiled sweetly and kissed his nose.

With a final sigh, Jake opened the door and waited for Taylor to enter ahead of him, grinning when he walked into a blessedly quiet bar and saw his best friend and occasional bedroom playmate, already waiting for them. "Mike!" He called, raising his free hand as Taylor's eyes settled upon a small sign across from the entrance which his eager husband seemed to have missed in his haste.

“Jake,” Taylor breathed, his eyes sparkling with glee as he tugged at his husbands hand. “Jake, oh, Jake! Please, can we-?” he pleaded, as Jake turned back to him with a frown, curious how he could sound so excited in the deliberately dull bar he’d found for them.

“Wha-?” he began, turning to follow the line of Taylor’s excited gaze and immediately turning back with a scowl. “ _ No. _ ” He hissed, narrowing his eyes as Taylor pouted at him reproachfully. “Don’t ya bloody look at me like that, what’d we  _ just  _ finish talkin’ about outside?” He demanded, scowling as he ran his free hand through his hair.

“Oh, come on!” Taylor protested, jutting out his lower lip sulkily. “Just  _ one _ , itty bitty, teeny weeny, little dance… please?” He pleaded, leaning close to nuzzle Jake’s cheek affectionately and knock their foreheads together. “I’ll let you  _ and  _ Mike do  _ anything _ you want to me later…” he promised in a seductive whisper.

Jake hesitated briefly, torn by the tempting offer, before glancing around and finding some vague thread of his scattered resolve. “No,” he repeated somewhat less convincingly, as Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling away from Jake as he frowned and looked back at the sign across the room. “C’mon, Boy Scout… just  _ one _ night where we come out and do stuff  _ my _ way.” He said, frustrated by the pleading tone in his own voice.

Taylor frowned as he glanced at Jake, pouting at him petulantly. “Your way is so  _ boring _ though…” he sighed, rolling his eyes again and childishly stomping his foot. “What’s the big deal?” He wondered aloud, gesturing back at the sign. “It’s one little dance in a contest, and you win free drinks for a year if you win… I  _ promise _ to behave-” he began to offer, only for Jake to cover his mouth with his hand.

“Good.” The pilot said firmly, grinning as Taylor sighed and sagged in defeat, his eyes lowering in dejection as Jake laughed quietly. “Just this once, Taylor… please.” He said, beginning to lead Taylor toward the bar, moving slowly as he walked backwards and bumped into chairs often.

Taylor froze solid when music burst into life from the speakers around the bar however, his eyes wide and pleading as a soft gasp escaped his lips. "Oh, Jake,  _ please! _ " He pleaded, tugging on his hand urgently. "It's my favourite song!" He protested.

" _ Every _ goddamn song is ya bloody favourite song." Jake snapped back, scowling in frustration and disbelief. "For fuck sake… just  _ one _ goddamn night..!" He muttered to himself in outrage, as he ran his hand through his hair.

Taylor pouted at his husband reproachfully, tugging his hand free as his lips parted to emit a loud, frustrated roar. " _ Ohhh-oooh-oh!"  _ He cried, scowling with a definite smugness as his voice tapered into a softer tone, the other patrons of the bar turning to him with varying expressions of surprise and awe.

Mike grinned and winked from the bar. Jake scowled darkly, as Taylor's fingers danced across his torso. 

" _ You run, run, run away... _ " Taylor sang petulantly, jabbing his finger at Jake's chest accusingly. " _ It's your heart that you betray." _ He said flippantly, his air dismissive as he half turned away. " _ Feeding on your hungry eyes… _ " he mused, glancing back at Jake slyly. " _ I bet you're not so civilized." _

Jake sighed and shook his head as he turned and stomped his way to the bar, ordering himself a drink as Taylor sauntered toward the small corner stage, with exaggerated steps that perfectly kept time with the songs beat.

_ "Well, isn't love primitive?" _ Taylor demanded, stepping daintily up the small steps to claim the stage as his own, the crowd in the bar riveted to his performance. " _ A wild gift that you want to give…" _ he cooed, winking over at his husband coyly, only for Jake to scowl and turn his back on him. " _ Break out of captivity!"  _ He called, strutting across the stage. " _ And follow me stereo jungle child…"  _ he teased, winking at Mike instead, who laughed and winked back.

_ "Love is the kill…"  _ Taylor crooned, smirking as he lifted his hands over his head and scanned the crowd with a playfully dark and seductive glance.  _ "You're heart's still wild!"  _ He cried, winking and shaking his hips briefly, before twirling on the spot and gesturing toward his oblivious husband.

_ "Shooting at the walls of heartache…" _ Taylor roared, a wide grin stretching across his face as he aimed two finger guns swiftly at his audience. _ "Bang! Bang!"  _ He cheered, spreading his arms wide and jerking his chin smugly at Mike as he laughed.  _ "I am the warrior…"  _ he crooned lowly, lowering his head enough to peek around at the other patrons of the bar.  _ "Well, I am the warrior!" _ He yelled, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, his hand curled against his chest.  _ "And heart to heart you'll win…" _ he crooned, slowly peeling his eyes open and smirking around the crowd.  _ "If you survive…"  _

_ "The warrior…"  _ Taylor crooned, tossing his head provocatively as he sashayed across the stage.  _ "The warrior!" _

Mike laughed at the bar, jostling Jake's morosely hanging shoulder as he glanced at his best friend. "Hey Grandpa, why ain't ya up there, takin' advantage of ya little ball and chain?" He asked curiously, as Taylor shuffled and wiggled his hips suggestively during a brief musical interlude.

"'Cause he's a promise breakin' little shit, who can't even behave himself for  _ one _ goddamn night…" Jake snarled back, downing a drink quickly and ordering another. "Hell! He can't even blame the fuckin' booze! He ain't even had any yet!" 

"Aw, c'mon, Grandpa… stop bein' such a damn old man." Mike snorted, cuffing Jake around the back of his head and causing his friend to scowl over at him. "He's still dressed, and he's toned it back a hell of a lot more'n what he could've been doin' up there…" he pointed out, spreading his palms with a grin.

"Shut up." Jake snarked, sighing as he turned to reluctantly watch his husband dominate the stage.

_ "You talk, talk... talk to me,"  _ Taylor crooned, his hand dragging suggestively over his shoulder as he flicked his eyes toward his husband playfully.  _ "Your eyes touch me physically…" _ he cooed, strutting across the stage as he wiggled his finger at his husband.  _ "Stay with me, we'll take the night!"  _ He sang, winking suggestively as he licked his lips.  _ "As passion takes another bite…" _

Jake scowled at his husband's blatant teasing, huffing an irritated sigh as he watched him move fluidly about the stage.  _ "Oh, who's the hunter, who's the game?"  _ Taylor asked with an innocent shrug, though his grin belied his amusement.  _ "I feel the beat... call your name!"  _ He taunted, shaking his shoulders as he twirled to face the bar where Jake and Mike were drinking.  _ "I hold you close in victory…" _ he offered, extending his hand toward them both with a grin.

_ "I don't want to tame your animal style!"  _ He called, hunching in on himself as he smirked deviously.  _ "You won't be caged…" _ he promised, throwing his arms wide at his sides.  _ "In the call of the wild!" _ He roared, gliding across the stage with three quick spins.

"Ya really ain't gonna go dance with him?" Mike queried, glancing at Jake with a raised brow.

"No." Jake bit out, scowling at his husband darkly. "I'm gonna finish my goddamn drink." He said petulantly, raising his glass in emphasis and tipping it toward his lonely looking husband as he danced and sang on the stage.

"Huh." Mike hummed, drinking his own drink quietly for a moment, before setting his glass down beside Jake. "Well, seein' as how he looks so lonely and, ya too chicken and all… think I'll go satisfy his need with a 'lil dance." He said, disappearing from Jake's side as he whirled quickly to watch him weave through the crowd toward the stage.

_ "Shooting at the walls of heartache!"  _ Taylor cried, swinging his hands toward the crowd with a wink.  _ "Bang! Bang!" _ He snickered, firing first one hand and then the other at his audience.  _ "I am the warrior…" _ he crooned, winking as he strut across the front of the stage.  _ "Well, I am the warrior!"  _ He cried, twirling and pressing his hands over his chest.  _ "And heart to heart you'll win…"  _ he crowed, closing his eyes briefly and turning his face to the side.  _ "If you survive…" _ he taunted, peeking back at the rapt audience from beneath his lashes.

_ "The warrior…" _ Taylor crowed, thrusting his fist into the air.  _ "The warrior!"  _ He cried again, taking a step back from the edge of the stage _. "I am the warrior!"  _ He yelled, pirouetting gracefully, his hand swinging around to collide with Mike's, as the pilot grinned at his surprised expression, and quickly drew him against him by curling his other arm around his waist.

"Mike…" Taylor breathed, his surprise quickly replaced by a playful grin. "Are you here to get me in more trouble?" He asked quietly, arching his back as he allowed the pilot to dip him backward, his breath catching as he lifted Taylor's leg against his thigh. "I was doing pretty well on my own…"

"Heh, maybe I'm just hopin' for a little… warmth between my cold and lonely sheets tonight." Mike drawled suggestively, as Taylor rose slowly and curled his arms around the pilots neck.

"You're likely to get the whole damn furnace if you keep touching me like that…" Taylor snickered, biting his lip as he molded himself to the pilot and allowed himself to be led in a far more sensual dance than he'd first anticipated with his husband.

Mike flashed him a grin, purposely leaning close to his ear; blocking Jake's view of his husband entirely. "I'm countin' on it." He whispered, pulling back to wave his brows at Taylor suggestively, before leading him in a slow, sensual; and sexually charged dance around the stage.

Jake watched from the bar with a fiery tide of jealousy curling through his gut. It was not entirely for the fact that his best friends hand was spending so long attached to his husbands ass; although that was certainly beginning to become annoying, especially when he watched Taylor subtly rut what he had no doubt was a burgeoning erection against his best friends thigh.

Jake was jealous because it wasn't his hand clearly arousing his husband, just as much as he was by the audience; avidly glued to the light flush which was now gracing Taylor's cheeks, as he and Mike stared at each other heatedly, oblivious of the eyes watching them, as they moved together in a way which he felt belonged beneath bedsheets, rather than on a dance floor.

With an exaggeratedly forlorn sigh, Jake knocked back the last of his drink, his eyes on his husband as he curled himself around Mike and spun across the dancefloor, the pair of them far too entwined for a mere  _ dance _ as he set his glass down and pushed away from the bar.

Jake's eyes remained locked onto Taylor as he moved through the crowd, the music steadily picking up its beat as he neared the stage. He glared at Mike when his best friend flashed a knowing grin toward him, spinning Taylor out from his hold as the redhead grinned and twirled, blinking in surprise when the pilot released him rather than curl him back into his arms.

Jake scowled as he rose on the first step of the stage, his hand catching Taylor's softly and steadying him, as his dark blue eyes melted with love and mischief. " _ Shooting at the walls of heartache… _ " he crooned, moving back in time to his husbands movements, as Jake rose slowly up the steps. " _ The warrior…"  _ he murmured lowly, attempting to twirl away briefly, before Jake flicked his wrist and forced him to merely maintain his distance. " _ I am the warrior!" _ Taylor cried smugly, grinning as Jake narrowed his eyes.

Jake tugged at Taylor's hand, ensnaring him in his arms as he dove forward and attacked his throat with merciless, tickling kisses. " _ And heart to heart you'll win…" _ Taylor called breathlessly, his hand curling into Jake's long hair and tugging him closer as his hips surged up against his husband, mutual arousal clear as their bodies collided briefly. " _ Heart to heart you'll win..!" _ Taylor tried again, grinning as Jake surfaced to meet his eyes, a hairsbreadth from his face.  _ "If you survive…"  _ he snickered, as Jake swept him into his arms and moved them across the stage with surprising grace.

_ "The warrior…"  _ Taylor murmured lowly, his body arching willingly at Jake's every slightest touch.  _ "The warrior!"  _ He cried breathlessly, as he glided with Jake before their captivated audience.

_ "Shooting at the walls of heartache," _ he cheered, smirking as Jake twirled him out across the stage. " _ I am the warrior…" _ Taylor sang, dancing just beyond Jake's reach as they spun around one another. " _ Yes, I am the warrior!" _ He crowed, waving his brows as Jake finally caught him. " _ And victory is mine…. _ !" He snickered as he shook his head smugly, curling his arms around Jake's neck as his husband pulled him close.

"Ya know, I really oughta be more pissed off with ya." Jake sighed quietly, shaking his head as Taylor's eyebrows danced, his husband grinning smugly as he brushed his lips over his stubble.

"Let's be honest, we both know you were never really expecting this night to be any different from normal." Taylor countered fondly, sighing contently as Jake ground the evidence of his arousal into his hip. "Now, are you going to take your  _ irresistable _ husband home already? Or am I gonna have to ask that nice young man by the door for a  _ ride? _ " He asked innocently, his lips curving into a wicked grin as Jake glanced over at Mike, waiting by the exit with a smug grin.

"Ya a real tag team now, ain't ya?" Jake complained lightly. "The 'drive Jake fuckin' crazy duo,' huh?"

"Well, we do like when you get to the  _ fuckin' _ with us…" Taylor smirked, his eyebrows dancing again as he began to saunter backward towards the exit, his eyes on his husband as he tugged his hands to lead him along. "Me especially, because I love you the most,  _ obviously _ … but Mike  _ is _ pretty damn talented with that tongue of his…" he admitted coyly, licking his lips as Jake snorted and allowed himself to be tugged out of the unassuming bar he'd picked and into the street.

"C'mon, Grandpa… ready to tame ya Warrior?" Mike asked as the door slid closed behind them, his hand delving unsubtly into Taylor's back pocket as he faced forward, his fingers tangling with Jake's when his own hand slid in after his friends.

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment as he and his 'Warrior' took their favourite bedroom playmate home with them; heading back for what he knew would be an evening of mind blowing sex which he would never regret leaving early for… even if he did pretend for awhile, the next time they went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending!


End file.
